One of the most common types of mechanic's wrenches currently in use is the socket with a ratchet drive. The ratchet drive accommodates a number of sockets having a range of sizes to make up a set. A selected socket is received on a drive stud and is normally retained thereon by means of a detent device. Ratchet drives of the prior art of which I am aware, and particularly their ratchet pawls, have been susceptible to excessive wear. Such prior art ratchet drives have also had other problems including being subject to accidental disassembly under certain conditions; being subject to ratchet pawl failure under certain conditions; and requiring strict manufacturing tolerances.
It is accordingly the general object of the present invention to provide an improved ratchet wrench of the type utilizing sockets with a ratchet drive.
Another object of the present invention is to provide, for ratchet wrenches utilizing sockets with a ratchet drive, a ratchet pawl having an improved configuration which results in significant reduction of excessive wear and the attendant problems.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved ratchet wrench of the type utilizing sockets wherein the problem of accidental disassembly is obviated.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved ratchet wrench of the socket drive type wherein problems with ratchet pawl failure under certain conditions are obviated.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved ratchet wrench of the socket drive type wherein the strictness of required manufacturing tolerances is significantly reduced.
For a further understanding of the invention and further objects, features, and advantages thereof, reference may now be had to the following description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.